Count Dooku
Summary Count Dooku, also known as Darth Tyranus or Lord Tyranus, was a Human Jedi Master and the former Padawan of Jedi Grand Master Yoda as well as the official head of the Separatist forces. Once one of the most respected members of the Jedi Order, the corruption he saw in the Republic left him disillusioned with the Order, resulting in his departure. He eventually fell under the sway of Darth Sidious, becoming the Dark Lord's second apprentice and an exceedingly dangerous foe of the order he once served. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown. Likely High 6-A | At least High 6-A Name: Darth Tyranus/Dooku Origin: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: Around 83 years old at the time of his death Classification: Human Force User/Former Jedi Master/Dark Lord of the Sith/Count of Serenno/Executive Head of the Confederacy of Independent Systems Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses and Perceptions, Various lightsaber combat skills, Skilled Swordsman, Precognition, Clairvoyance, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Telekinetic Blasts, Mind nd Memory Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Psychometry, Barrier Creation via Force Barrier, Energy Manipulation (Can reflect, redirect, and absorb energy attacks thrown at him), Regeneration (Mid-Low via Force Healing), Levitation, Force Stealth | All previous powers amplified to a higher level, Electricity Manipulation via Force Lightning Attack Potency: Unknown. Likely Multi-Continent level (Should not be much weaker than his Sith form. One of the strongest Jedi, and he's departure was a great blow to the Council) | At least Multi-Continent level (Yoda deflected his Force lightning "far from easily" during their fight in Attack of the Clones, putting him far above other Jedi masters, though he is likely nowhere near the latter's level. Was also one of the most powerful Jedi the Order had ever produced. Roughly comparable to but weaker than Darth Vader by word of Sidious) Speed: Relativistic. FTL reactions and combat speed (Should be stronger than most Jedi) | Relativistic. FTL reactions and combat speed (Struck faster than light) Striking Strength: Unknown. Likely Multi-Continent level | At least Multi-Continent Class with Force Amplification Durability: Unknown '''naturally. Likely '''Multi-Continent level with Force Amplification | Unknown naturally. At least Multi-Continent level with Force Amplification Stamina: Superhuman (As a former Jedi Master and a powerful Dark Lord of the Sith, Dooku's stamina greatly exceeded what is considered normal for a man of his advanced age. However, protracted battles where he is forced to defend himself against an aggressive and powerful opponent can drain his stamina far more quickly) Range: Extended melee range with his lightsaber. Likely tens of kilometers with telekinesis (Should be comparable if not superior to the likes of other Jedi masters, who could telekinetically hurl B2 super battle droids up to 4 km away). Stellar with the Force per the Force secret "Distant Power." Galactic with telepathy. | Extended melee range with his lightsaber. Tens of kilometers with telekinesis (Stronger than most Jedi). Stellar with Force power per the Force secret "Distant Power." Galactic with telepathy Standard Equipment: His unique curved hilt lightsaber (It had a blue crystal when he was still a Jedi but sported a red crystal after his turn to the Sith) Intelligence: Extremely high (One of the finest lightsaber duelists ever produced by the Jedi Order, Dooku is a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield. Although he possessed in-depth knowledge of all seven lightsaber forms, he specialized in the use of Makashi, the second official lightsaber form. As such his bladework is tailor-made for facing others in single combat. Nevertheless, he easily overwhelmed Anakin Skywalker, and his master, both renowned duelists in their own right, in their first encounter despite taking both Jedi at the same time. His masterful bladework emphasizes speed and economy of movement to breach any gap in his foes' defenses, making fools of both of the Jedi who faced him due to their comparatively clumsy skill with a lightsaber. At the time of his departure from the order, Dooku was also among the only Jedi alive who could best Mace Windu in a spar with Jedi Grand Master Yoda as his only other peer. He was also also incredibly skilled in the Force, being a master of telekinesis, telepathy, Force Healing, Force Valor, Qey'tek meditation and other disciplines, skills he retained and even strengthened after falling to the Dark Side. In addition to his dueling prowess and mastery of the Force, Dooku is a cunning strategist, diplomat, and politician, scoring enough victories over the Jedi and the Republic to turn the Clone Wars into a stalemate despite their best efforts and swaying numerous nations to the Separatist cause) Weaknesses: Like all Sith, Dooku suffers from a measure of overconfidence, particularly showcased during his final battle with Anakin Skywalker and his master, not anticipating how much their power and skills had grown nor did he expect Sidious' ultimate betrayal. Dooku's lightsaber dueling form, Makashi, suffers from a critical flaw: raw kinetic power. As a result, opponents who are able to match him in skill and overwhelm him through physical force can drain his Force reserves and physical strength to the point of exhaustion through a protracted battle, leading to his death at Skywalker's hands. Key: Disney Canon | Legends/EU Universe Notable attacks/techniques *'Force Barrier:' Both an offensive and defensive Force power that creates a barrier or wall of Force energy around the intended target, be it self, friend, or foe. Depending on the strength of the individual, the barrier could only withstand a few attacks before collapsing. *'Force Healing:' Accelerates the body's natural healing process at a rapid pace. Master practitioners of the art can even heal themselves from fatal injuries in a short span of time. *'Force Lightning:' An offensive Force technique that uses Force energy to produce electricity with one or two hands that stream outwards from the fingertips, its speed is usually great enough to catch an opponent off-guard even when prepared, and can be used either in bursts, or simply torrent out in a gush of agony on its victim. *'Force Stealth:' A power that was used by highly skilled Force-sensitives to mask their Force alignment (Light or Dark), their ability to use the Force, or even their entire presence from other Force-sensitives. *'Telekinesis:' A former telekinetic instructor at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, Dooku was a master of Telekinesis and could use the Force to put his mind literally over matter, capable of blasting opponents, shielding himself or disarming people, its limits are only those of the creativity that Force User has. *'Telepathy:' Can easily manipulate others mentally with the Force to trick, deceive, maim or even kill outright. Can also use this power externally or internally when it comes to illusion creation, manifestation, and manipulation. *'Tutaminis:' Through the Force, Tyranus can draw potentially harmful energy into his body and diffuse it or channel it away completely. Darth Tyranus demonstrated this power when he deflected his own Force Lightning. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Wars